


Wander

by Apollymi



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Season 1 Spoilers, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-18
Updated: 2007-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollymi/pseuds/Apollymi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling for someone like Jack Harkness was doomed to failure from the beginning. But Jack-watching... That was a hobby she could indulge in, from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wander

Falling for someone like Jack Harkness was doomed to failure from the beginning. She'd known that going into this though, of course. There were a thousand and more barriers separating him from her -- and Torchwood and his apparent immortality were just two of the most obvious ones. Rhys, Owen, Ianto, and "The Right Kind of DOCTOR" (That's how it sounded to her every time he said, caps and everything) made up four more very good reasons for her to her eyes glued on her work and not let them follow the Captain around the Hub.

It wasn't like there was anyone else down here to shift the blame of her distraction to either: Ianto was minding the front upstairs, Owen was still home recuperating from being a damn idiot and locking himself in a cage with a Weevil, and Tosh... was probably fussing over Owen.

The Weevil had been fed, a fun enough experience on its own; thankfully, it was still licking its wounds as well and had stayed on the far end of its cell; and Jack was feeding Myfanwy. Feeding said pterodactyl tended to consume all of one's attention, lest you lose a limb or, at the very least, a hand, and she wasn't too sure even Jack could regrow one. Maybe that was why he was so possessive of the one in the jar? It was his spare? Nope, that didn't make any more sense than any other possibility she'd come up with so far. Scratch that idea then.

(It had to belong to whoever it was that had Jack's heart. That was the running bet. A hundred quid from each of them went to Tosh if that was right, and it would be awful if a half-drunken suggestion was the correct guess.)

No, falling for someone like Jack Harkness would never end well for someone like her. But Jack-watching... That was a hobby she could indulge in, from time to time.

And lie to herself in the meantime.


End file.
